1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to configuring and scheduling paging intervals for a mobile station (MS) having multiple subscriber identity modules (SIMs) to be aligned in an effort to reduce power consumption during an idle mode.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. For example, one network may be a 3G (the third generation of mobile phone standards and technology) system, which may provide network service via any one of various 3G RATs including EVDO (Evolution-Data Optimized), 1×RTT (1 times Radio Transmission Technology, or simply 1×), W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), UMTS-TDD (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System-Time Division Duplexing), HSPA (High Speed Packet Access), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), and EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for Global Evolution). The 3G network is a wide area cellular telephone network that evolved to incorporate high-speed internet access and video telephony, in addition to voice calls. Furthermore, a 3G network may be more established and provide larger coverage areas than other network systems.
CDMA EVDO is a 3G telecommunications standard for the wireless transmission of data through radio signals, typically for broadband Internet access. EVDO uses multiplexing techniques including code division multiple access (CDMA) and time division multiple access (TDMA) to increase both individual users' throughput and the overall system throughput. EVDO is standardized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) as part of the CDMA2000 family of standards and has been adopted by many mobile phone service providers around the globe.
EVDO was designed as an evolution of the CDMA2000 (IS-2000) standard to support high data rates and be deployed alongside a wireless carrier's voice services. An EVDO channel has a bandwidth of 1.25 MHz similar to IS-95A (IS-95) and IS-2000 (1×RTT). The channel structure, on the other hand, is very different. Furthermore, the back-end network is entirely packet-based, and thus, is not constrained by the restrictions typically present on a circuit-switched network.
There have been several revisions of the EVDO standard, starting with Revision 0 (Rev 0). This was later expanded upon with Revision A (Rev A) to support Quality of Service (QoS) (e.g., to improve latency) and higher rates on the forward link and reverse link. Later in 2006 Revision B (Rev B) was published that, among other features, includes the ability to bundle multiple carriers to achieve even higher rates and lower latencies (see TIA-856 Rev B).
EVDO provides access to mobile devices with forward link air interface speeds of up to about 2.4 Mbit/s with Rev 0 and up to about 3.1 Mbit/s with Rev A. The reverse link rate for Rev 0 can operate up to about 153 kbit/s, while Rev A can operate at up to about 1.8 Mbit/s. EVDO was designed to be operated as an IP (Internet Protocol)-based network and can therefore support any application which can operate on such a network and bit rate constraints.